


Friendship is Overrated

by notchu



Series: Go To! Fight On! [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Gijinka, Kirby is kind of done, Personal Favorite, Post-Star Allies, Prequel, backstories, lots of lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchu/pseuds/notchu
Summary: After defeating Void Termina Kirby really wanted a vacation. He just wanted to relax, sleep in and eat food. Unfortunately, peace never lasts long in Dreamland.





	Friendship is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prequel to my joke fic "Go Team! Fight On! Cupid Kirby!" It is a bit more serious and delves more into the backgrounds of characters along with my weird headcanon that the entire Kirby series occurs in Dreamland over the span of less than a year. I love lore.

It was a peaceful day in Dreamland. Finally, there was no extraterrestrial invader trying to industrialize the planet, no cult trying to summon a dark lord, no giant beanstalk, no aliens requiring assistance for hidden evil purposes later, no dark forms of people in dreamland trying to destroy the land, no conflicts between the sun and the moon, no fascist knight trying to conquer to change the lazy lifestyle of the land, no self-proclaimed king stealing all the food in the area... nope! It was a perfectly fine day.

The Hero of Dreamland awoke beneath a large green tree on a grassy hill not far from his humble cottage. He had felt something land on his nose which had woken him from his lovely dream about eating endless amounts of cake and maxim tomatoes. The young boy yawned, sat up slowly and ruffled his fluffy pink hair. He rubbed his sky-blue eyes and glanced around. He caught a glimpse of a glowing red-orange butterfly leaving a nearby flower before disappearing into the far distance. The boy blinked in confusion before proceeding to stand up.

Still craving the dream that was interrupted, the boy sought out food to fulfill his large appetite. He stretched and ran down the path to find food. 

Wandering through the plains of Green Greens, he heard a large splash and decided to investigate the source of the sound, hoping it to be a fish for his next meal. The pink hero followed the sound to a pond with a small waterfall flowing into it. 

There, a rare sight caught his attention. A gleaming large pink and white swirled lollipop with a candy star on it stood on a pedestal in front of the waterfall. Most would find this sight strange and would consider it a trap, but not this youngster. He dashed towards the candy and inhaled it with haste.

He relished in the unique and empowering flavor the lollipop gave. It sped him up and made him want to dash around some more and find more tasty treats. The boy left the pedestal and began to run back towards Green Greens when he bumped into something and winced in pain.

That was strange, the hero thought to himself. Was the candy he ate not Invincibility candy? He would normally blast anybody he ran into away with the hyper ability.

The boy got up from his fall and looked at the object he had bumped into. At first, he had a surprised expression but then it changed to a face of pure confusion. 

It was like looking into a mirror, but seeing someone who looked like a younger version of himself that was shifting from shades of swirled blue and white to pink and yellow.

The being had white skin slightly lighter than his own and his hair moved from a mix of light blue and white to pinkish yellow with the lighting. They had two black eyes that shone innocently and blushes on the side of both cheeks. They were also significantly shorter than the hero who was already considered to be short among most of his friends. 

“Puyo?” the creature said in a lost tone, glancing at the pink haired boy, who was still confused on how someone else who was not from the mirror world could look like him but so much younger.

The only person the hero could think of who looked like the same species of himself was Meta Knight—a rival he had defeated many times, intentional or not—that somehow still remained as a watchful ally sometimes. The boy had long given up on trying to sort him out.

“Poyo, poyo?” the young hero tried in hopes to communicate with yet another unknown being.

The child giggled lightly and answered with a happy “Puyo! Puyo! Hiiiiii!”

“Oh, can you understand me? Poyo? What’s your name?” he replied, hopeful to clear up his mass of questions in his head.

“My name? Puyo… I... Er... Ina… I d-don’t remember,” the newcomer stuttered in a panic.

“Okay then. My name is Kirby! Nice to meet you.” Kirby smiled and put out a welcoming hand.

“Kirby…? Kirby... Hmm... familiar.” The visitor made a face as if they were trying to recall a memory deep within themselves.

Maybe Kirby had met this person before in his travels across the stars or in times where he defended his homeland. He didn’t believe his name was a well known one, at least, outside of his planet. In any event, Kirby didn’t remember meeting somebody so close in resemblance to his younger self before. It reminded him of his first arrival in Dreamland and the hero sighed with nostalgia. 

Kirby was trying to decide what to do with the lost traveler, but could not figure out for the time being.

That was when, quite conveniently, both of their stomachs growled loudly. 

The guest blushed a light blue and looked away. Avoiding eye contact with Kirby, he shyly asked, “Food…?”

Kirby laughed and remembered how hungry he was. He thought it wouldn’t be so bad to make a new friend again as he did in the past with many others. The blue-eyed boy took the newcomer by the hand and led them back to his home to finally get some food. He’d figure out the mysteries of his new guest later, first came the answers to the growls in his stomach after all!


End file.
